


A True Love's Kiss

by nerdyjedi



Category: Beauty and the Beast (2017)
Genre: F/M, Gastonisreallygonnagetitnow, Kidnapping, Lefougetsmarried, Lefouisgoingtobeafather, LefounothappytoseeGaston, True Love, Villeneuve, alchoholism, happyendings, nomoreGaston
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-02
Updated: 2017-06-19
Packaged: 2018-11-08 02:40:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 5,341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11072373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyjedi/pseuds/nerdyjedi
Summary: I decided to make a fanfic where Gaston somehow survives his fall and Lefou finds true love.(Gaston will appear in later chapters)





	1. A normal day in Villeneuve

This Beauty and the Beast fan fiction takes place after the Beast's curse was lifted and Gaston survives in this.(will appear in later chapters)  
(The 2017 version)

 

It was a busy day in Villeneuve.Everyone was doing their own thing.It was filled with a few interesting people.One in particular was a girl named Rose.She owned the local flower shop and was raised by her grandmother who's health isn't the best,especially with her heart.She enjoyed to draw and was kind to everyone in town;even to people some think don't deserve it.  
Rose was watering the tulips in the shop when suddenly the door opened,ringing the door.A young average height man with a greyish-blue overcoat and a brown top with a red bow tie and wore his hair up."Goodmorning,Mosieour..How can I help you today?"Rose asked him with a smile.The man said with a smile."Goodmorning,Ma'dame.I need some roses.Im planning on finally asking one of the Bimbettes out on a date and I think she'll like them."Rose smiled."How nice.Ill put them in a special bouquet for you.I do hope she'll love them,Moseiour."The man said with a confident smile."Oh,thank you so much!"So Rose handed him the bouquet and the man paid for it and walked swiftly out the door.


	2. A new friend

Chapter 2

Rose was taking a walk through town from the bakery to bring  
her grandmother some baked goods.She was greeted by almost everyone she  
passed.Just then she stopped and saw the man that came into the flower shop yesterday.  
He was sitting on the edge of the water fountain and he appeared to be crying.  
Rose rushed to his side."Why hello,Misoeur.I couldn't help but notice you were crying.  
Do you want to talk about it?"The young man looked up,and replied,"Well,I gave the girl I like  
the roses I bought,and she just laughed in my face and called me cruel names.Just like everyone else.  
They all treat me like I'm a second class citizen."Rose put her hand on his shoulder."Forget about her.Any girl would be lucky to end up with you.Ive seen the way people act towards you and I resent it.Do you have any friends?"The man said,"I did have one.Gaston was his name.""I remember him,all the girls were drooling over him,except me,anyways."The man nodded."He was obsessed with trying to marry princess Belle,well before she became one,and he was a monster.I thought I could look up to him,but boy was I wrong.His obsession with Belle ended up getting him killed.He fell of the edge of the Beast's castle."Rose then noticed a small bruise on the side of his head,"If you don't mind me asking,did he ever...hit you?"He shut his eyes right."Yes."Rose gasped."You shouldn't have ever hung around him.You don't deserve that kind of treatment."The man turned and looked into her eyes and asked,"You really think so?"She nodded.He then said,"If I can redo any day,Id redo the day that I met that monster.I wish I never met him.I had to lie for him so he wouldn't get in trouble for trying to kill Belle's father.Oh,how I wish I had said 'yes'."Rose shook her head."Poor Belle.I don't know how she put up with that jerk.Now,would you like to come inside for some tea?"Lefou smiled."Id like that.She added,"My name is Rose,by the way."The Frenchman replied,"Rose,what a lovely name.My name is Lefou."


	3. Getting to know Lefou

Months have gone by since Rose and Lefou met.Theyve been taking walls through the  
fields and talking about their hobbies and things like that."So besides working with flowers all  
day,what does a fine lady like yourself do on her free time?"Lefou asks with a genuine smile.  
Rose replies,"Honestly,I haven't really done much besides taking care or my grandmother.You see,  
my parents passed away when I was ten years old."Lefou replies softly,"Oh,Rose,Im so sorry to hear that."Rose smiles and says,"Thank you.She took me in and raised me ever since.She's been very sick lately and Ive been caring for her.But,I also like to read.""Just like Princess Belle?""Yes,but not as much.I am also pretty good at drawing."Lefou have her an impressed look.Rose asks,"What about you Lefou?What do you do in your free time?"He turns to her and replies,"Well,I don't really know what to do with myself...ever since I stopped hanging around Gaston.We did everything together;hunt,fish,everything.But after he died and I realized what a jerk he really was I just don't know.The townsfolk think I'm no good for anything."Rose replies,"Lefou,that is not true at all.You are a very sweet gentleman and Im sure you are good at something.You just haven't figured it out yet.I used to think the same way before I started to draw,and I discovered Im good at it.Youll find your talent.""You really think so?""I know so.So,before you started to hang out with Gaston,what did you do then?"Lefou just say there and said,"Well,before I met Gaston,I used to sing."Rose said,"Really?Are you good?"Lefou said,"My mother thought so,but my father thought it was a waste of time.I used to sing to her when she has having a rough day,but my father got tired of hearing me so he threatened to kick me out unless I stopped,so I did."Rose rested a hand on his shoulder."Im so sorry you had to live like that,Lefou.Can I hear you sing?"Lefou jumped in shock."Really,you-you really want to hear me sing?"Rose nodded."Im sure you sound lovely."Lefou smiled and started to sing one of the most beautiful French songs Rose has ever heard.To her she sounded like one of the famous singers that used to visit the village.When he stopped,he turned to Rose and her eyes filled with tears."Oh,Madame,Im sorry.I didn't mean to upset you."Rose shook her head."No,Lefou.You sounded beautiful.Ive never heard anyone sing like you before.I loved it."Lefou grinned from ear to ear."You actually liked my voice?No one ever said that to me before."Rose asked,"Have you ever sang in front of other people before?"The Frenchman replied,"A few.Butmy father always shooed them away and punished me whenever I did."Rose smiled."I think you've already found your talent.Maybe you should've become a singer."Lefou blushed."Who,me?No,I can't.I mean,what if others don't like it?"Rose said,"Don't worry about them.You can do whatever you put your hand to do,if you just believed in yourself,and I believe in you to.Now,I really enjoyed spending the day with you,but my grandmother is expecting me.Maybe tomorrow you can meet her."Lefou replied,"I'd love that.Rose,thanks for being here for me.Im grateful."Rose smiled."Anything for a friend.Now don't forget what I said ok?"She said right before giving the Frenchman a soft kiss on the cheek.She walked off and Lefou smiled to himself.He never felt this happy in his entire life.Lefou was falling in love.


	4. Madame Caroline

The next afternoon,Rose was in the flower shop sweeping the floor.  
Lefou walked in and asks,"So how is my lovely Rose doing today?"Rose blushes and replies,"Oh!Hello,Lefou.Im just finishing up sweeping up an then Im bringing some food over to my my grandmother..Ill be just a second.You're welcome to come if you'd like."Lefou exclaimed,"I'd love that."After Rose finishes up sweeping,the two walk up the road to an old house near a small lake."We're here."Rose said.Lefou was a bit nervous."Do you-do you think she'll like me?Im sure shell think I'm a joke or something,just like everyone else,well,except you."Rose put her hands on her hips."Of course she'll like you,Lefou.Don't worry about a thing."Lefou smiled and followed his friend.Rose opened the door and was greeted by an elderly lady tucked in a few blankets on a rocking chair."Oh,Rose.I didn't even hear you come in.And who is this fine gentleman you brought?"She said it with such a calm,soft voice;almost like an angel.Rose replied,"Ma'ma this is my very good friend Lefou."Lefou smiled and replied with a polite bow."It's a pleasure to finally meet you,madame."The  
matriarch replied,"Im happy to have gotten to meet you too,young man;please call me Caroline."Rose has told me so much about you.Now,both of you sit down and tell me about your day."So the three of them spoke of the things they've been going together for the past few months and the elderly matriarch seemed very pleased.Rose asks,"How have you been feeing,Ma'ma?Has your heart been bothering you lately?"Her grandmother replied,"I had a few pains here and there,but don't you worry about me,But,Rose,can you be a dear and go bring me some water from the well?My poor old throat is sore again."Rose stood up and replied,"Of course,Ma'Ma.Ill be back soon with your water."So she left.Caroline turned to Lefou and said softly,"You love my granddaughter,don't you,Lefou?"The Frenchman replied,"Why,um,yes...wait..how do you know-"The lady chuckled."I can see it in your eyes.My late husband had the same sparkle in his own like you do.Tell me.What does she mean to you?"Lefou sighed."Ive never met a girl like her on earth.She's the most kindest,sweetest girl Ive ever met.She doesn't treat me like others in the village do and always tries to encourage me.She has the most beautiful brown eyes,and her brown hair touches her shoulders...the perfect length...for her...she has the loveliest smile a girl has ever shown.I doubt that she feels the same way about a joke like me."The matriarch gave him a stern but kind look."Young man,I never want to hear you say anything negative about yourself again.You don't know that she doesn't love you or not.There is a special girl for you.Youll fined her,and you'll know she's the one."Rose returned,handing a cup of water to the elderly lady."Here is your water,Ma'ma.Drink it slowly."The lady replied,"Thank you,dear."Lefou stood up and said,"Rose.I've had a lot of things on my mind for the past few months and I can't hold it in any longer."He turned to Rose,"Rose,ever since Ive met you,I couldn't stop thinking about you.You're unlike any of the girls Ive met in my life.Youre kind,sweet,smart...and beautiful."'(Gasp)Did he just say I was beautiful?Is he saying what I think he's saying?Does he love me back?'Rose wondered.Lefou turned to Rose's grandmother."Madame Caroline,I truly respect your granddaughter and will never do anything to hurt her in any way."Turning back to Rose,he says,"I love you,Rose.Ive never felt this way about anyone."He bends down on one knee.'Goodness!Hes going to propose!'Rose exclaimed to herself.He finally said,"Rose,will you make me the happiest man on earth,and marry me?"Rose stood there frozen.She finally said,with tears in her eyes,"Oh,Lefou.Yes.Yes,I will marry you!"Lefou leaped for joy and the two embraced each other for several minutes.Then they both embraced Rose's grandmother."I love you,Rose.""I love you,too,Lefou."


	5. Mademe Caroline's Death

Chapter 5

Lefou was walking to Rose's cottage with a bouquet of roses to bring  
to his lovely fiancé.'Oh,I can't wait to see the look on my dear Rose's face when she  
sees these.I know she will appreciate them.'He smiled as he walked.A few minutes later,  
he had arrived to the abode of his fiancé,Rose.He walked up to the house when he froze in his spot.  
He saw what he had never expected to see.Rose,his Rose was sitting on the porch,crying.He ran quickly over beside her and grabbed her hand"Rose,my dear,what's wrong?Why on earth are you crying?"Rose looked into his eyes.Her eyes were red with all the crying shed been doing."My beloved grandmother just...passed away."Lefou quickly but gently held her in his arms."Oh,my dear,Rose.Im terribly sorry.She was a wonderful lady.I was honored to get to meet her."Rose replied,"It was her heart again,well,that's what the doctor said.It just finally gave out."She started to cry into her fiance's shoulder."I just can't believe she's gone.And after all these years she took care of me and I did the same for her.I loved her so much."Lefou combed her hair with his finger."My dear,when did this happen?"She replied,"It happened last night.Im just glad I was there with her."Lefou asks,"Why didn't you call for me?I would've came over as soon as I heard."She looked at him."I didn't want to bother you with all this.I shouldn't have to burden you with my troubles."Lefou lifted her chin with his finger."Rose,you wouldn't have been bothering me at all.You've always been there for me when I needed someone,and now I want to do the same.Besides,pretty soon we'll be married.We'll need each other in times like this.I love you too much to let you grieve alone.Now,I brought you some roses."She takes the bouquet."Oh,my,roses,I love roses!These don't look like the ones in my shop."He smiled."Thats because I managed to have Princess Belle herself pick out the finest bouquet for the finest lady."Rose smiled."Oh Lefou.Im certainly starting to cheer up a bit.Thank you."He kissed her hand."Anything to make you happy,my love."Then she rested her head on his shoulder."I love you,Lefou.""I love you too,Rose."


	6. The Funeral

Chapter 6

 

A small funeral was held the following day,and only  
some of the townsfolk who knew her well and relatives attended.  
Rose and people close to her made respectful eulogies and tributes toward her  
When everyone else left,Rose just knelt before the grave stone."Ma'ma,I want to thank you for everything you've done to care for me.I wanted to care for you the same way you did for me.I...I just can't believe you're gone.Lefou and I are getting married next month and I know you are pleased.I love you so much.Ill always love you."She began to weep and she didn't notice Lefou quietly walking over to her and kneeling beside her."Rose?Are you alright?"She turned to him with tears rolling down her face."I miss her.It happened to fast.I only had a short time to say goodbye."Lefou embraced her."I know.She was lovely.You were lucky to have someone like her take care of you the way she did.You should be proud of what she did."Rose nodded."I am proud of her.She took care of others besides me.She invited needy people over for tea and have them food and clothing.Im nothing compared to her."Lefou shook his head."That's not true.You are just like her.I see the way you treat people.You show others kindness and compassion to those who may not deserve it.Trust me.She did good with you."Rose smiled."Thanks,Lefou.I'm glad Im getting married to a man like you."So she leaned over and kissed his cheek."Anything for you,my love."


	7. Rose and Lefou Snuggle

Chapter 7

Rose and Lefou were sitting on Rose's front porch on a warm,summer evening.The wedding was only  
in a few days and they were discussing where they'd go on their honeymoon.  
"Lefou,can I ask you a question?"Lefou looked over to her and says,"Of course,Rose.  
You can ask me anything?"Rose then asks,"When we get married in a few days,are you planning on having us move out of the village?"Lefou thought for a moment."I was actually planning on living in this lovely cottage.It has a wonderful view,especially when you see the sunset.I wouldn't want to be anywhere else,except with you."Rose blushed."I have another question for you.Have-have you ever thought about wearing your hair down?"Lefou chuckled,"I don't know.Lots of people might think I look like a girl."Rose laughed."That's not true.Prince Adam has long hair."Lefou grinned and replied,"But Prince Adam's hair isn't as curly as mine.But of you'd like,I'll take my hair down only for you."So he reached behind his head and pulled a ribbon out and his dark,curly hair fell down to his shoulders.Rose gasped,"Lefou,you should wear you hear like this all the time.You look so handsome."Lefou just blushed."Youre just saying that.""No,I really mean it."Rose then leaned her head against his neck."I can't wait until our wedding,Lefou."Lefou sighed."Neither can I.I never thought Id end up with a pretty lady like you."So they both snuggled like this for at least a half hour.


	8. The Wedding

It was the day of the union of Lefou and Rose.It was a small yet beautiful wedding consisting of relatives and close friends.Even Prince Adam and Princess Belle were there.(Belle and Rose we're good friends).After the flower girl and the bridesmaids came in,Lefou gasped as he saw the love of his life walk down the aisle in a lovely white gown.The pastor had them exchange their vows and say their 'I do's' and he finally said,"You may now kiss the bride."So they kissed.Following the wedding was the reception.There was a wonderful dinner followed by a dance.  
That night,Lefou carried his bride into their bedroom."Wow,Rose,I had no idea you were a good dancer."Rose smiled,"Thanks.I had a bit of practice.You weren't to bad yourself.But all of that dancing has tired me out."Lefou yawned."I agree with you there.Come here."He pulled his new bride closer and they both cuddled until they both fell asleep.


	9. Return of Gaston

'That wretched beast.He thinks he can just steal my Belle.He has no right.He deserved to die.I am the hero.But why do I get?These horrible scars and bruises.I smcouldve died.Suprisingly Im still alive.I am Gaston.I don't deserve this.'The hunter thought as he limped through the woods,hoping to find his horse.It has been weeks since he raided the castle.He wanted to marry Belle whether she wanted to or not.  
Later,Gaston finally saw his old horse."There you are,boy."The horse backed away."What's the matter,boy?It's me,Gaston."The horse walked towards him and Gaston mounted him."Now let's go home and pick up my prize."So they set off back to Villeneuve.When he arrived,some of the villagers were surprised he was alive,the Bimbettes no longer adored him,for they saw what a monster he truly was.He walked up to them and asked,"Hello,ladies,have you seen Belle?I plan to marry her."The triplets snickered,"Belle,Belle,Belle!Is she all you care about?You don't love her.You only love yourself!You don't deserve a girl like you."Gaston just shook it off."Have you seen her?"They replied,"No.She left Villeneuve.We heard she married the Prince."So they walked away.'Ha ha.Belle,marrying a prince!Thats hilarious!'He thought and roamed Villeneuve.That's when he stopped and saw a girl.She looked,somewhat familiar to him.It was really Rose.'Can it be?'He gasped.He walked over to her and says,"Well hello,Belle!Miss your fiancé?"  
Rose replied,"Im sorry,Gaston.You must be mistaken.My name is Rose,and Im happily married."Gaston laughed."You mean you will be happily married-to me."Come let's get the pastor so we can get this over with."Rose backed away."Gaston.I am not Belle.My name is Rose."Suddenly,Lefou appeared."Alright Rose,I got the rolls,the eggs and-"He saw Gaston."Gaton!What are you doing here?!"He said,angrily.


	10. Lefou sees Gaston

'That wretched beast.He thinks he can just steal my Belle.He has no right.He deserved to die.I am the hero.But why do I get?These horrible scars and bruises.I smcouldve died.Suprisingly Im still alive.I am Gaston.I don't deserve this.'The hunter thought as he limped through the woods,hoping to find his horse.It has been weeks since he raided the castle.He wanted to marry Belle whether she wanted to or not.  
Later,Gaston finally saw his old horse."There you are,boy."The horse backed away."What's the matter,boy?It's me,Gaston."The horse walked towards him and Gaston mounted him."Now let's go home and pick up my prize."


	11. Gaston's Revenge

Lefou stood dumbfounded.Right in front of him stood his former friend Gaston."Gaston!We thought you had died!"Gaston chuckled."Oh,Lefou.It takes more than a measley fall to kill me.Besides.I finally got my hands on my prize."He said this as he slid his hand around Roses waist,clearly making her feel very uncomfortable.Lefou sees this and growling while slapping his hand away,"Get your grubby hands of my wife,Gaston!"Gaston froze."You mean to tell me you two are married?!"The couple stuck out their hands,revealing their wedding rings.Gaston sighed and grinned."Oh,Lefou.You know how much I love Belle,and now you betray me by marrying her?!"Lefou hissed,"Belle?!What are you talking about?!This isn't Princess Belle?This is my wife,Rose."Gaston yelled,"Shut up,you traitor!Belle will be mine!"Then he punched his former companion in the face,knocking him out.  
He turned to Rose and roughly lifted her up and carried her away while ignoring her cries for him to release her,leaving Lefou out cold on the ground.


	12. Where's Rose?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Personally I think this is how Gaston would've treated Belle is she did marry him.

Rose screamed at the top of her lungs as he carried her inside his house."GASTON!IF YOU DON'T LET ME GO THIS INSTANT,I'LL-"Gaston quickly grabbed her face and kissed her."She said,"How dare you,you scumbag!"Gaston purred,"My sweet Belle.No longer will you have to suffer with that gruesome Beast.I have killed him and found my bride,you."You will bear my children whom will make me proud and continue my legacy."Rose gritted her teeth."Gaston,Im trying to be civilized with you.You must understand that I am not who you think I am.I am just an ordinary girl who helps out at a flower shop.Please bring me home.My husband will be looking for me for sure if you don't."Gaston laughed,"Lefou?Find you?Ha!He almost gets himself lost whenever we went hunting.He surely won't find you."He picked up a bottle of beer and gulped it down in seconds.His stomach growled,"Now,bring me some supper.""No."Gaston jumped."I surely must be mistaken.I thought you said no.""You heard fine.I will not do anything for you."Gaston drank another beer."No one says to to me,now make me some supper or else."Rose hissed,"Or else what?!"Gaston walked over to her and punched her in the jaw."That will happen."She got up again."I will not.However,YOU will release me or I will find a way out and tell everyone what you did."Gaston only got angrier and he punched her,this time harder.It was only the beginning.


	13. The Search for Rose

Lefou woke up with a pain in his head.'Ugh.I can't believe that monster.Hes finally lost it.'He leaped up.'Rose?Where are you?'He cried out,"Rose?Are you here?Please,say something!"No answer.He made fists.Gaston.That no good jerk.He took his bride from him."Gaston,you will truly regret this.I will find you Rose.I won't rest until you're safe with me again."He muttered.  
It was hours since the kidnapping.Lefou formed a seach party with many of the villagers.He even informed Prince Adam and Princess Belle about the issue and they had the royal guards help with the search.Lefou thought,'Im glad Belle never married this monstrosity.She doesn't deserve this kind of jerk.'Hours have past and no sign of Gaston or Rose. Lefou wept,"Oh,my Rose,my dear Rose.Wherever can you be?"


	14. The True Gaston

Days have gone by since Gaston took Rose.It has gotten worse and worse for Rose's sake.Gaston has been drinking more and more and he continued to hit and scream at the girl.She was barely recognizable now.She was covered from head to toe with massive bruises.'What have I ever done to deserve this?'She thought.Gaston went to sleep and Rose wept."Oh,Lefou.How I need you."Then,she noticed that the door was slightly open.Gaston was nowhere in sight and she found out that he was a deep sleeper.So she rose,quickly tiptoed to the door,and ran out.'Im free.Im finally free.'  
But there was only one problem.How does she get home?She decided to walk into the woods,trying to remember the way Gaston took.  
Hours have past and it began to get dark,still no sign of Villeneuve.Maybe she was going in circles?Her thoughts were interrupted when she heard horses.'Was someone looking for her?She followed the sound.It was closer and closer.She finally ran into the royal guards.One dismounted his horse and said calmly,"Madame,are you Lefou's bride?"Rose nodded.The guard says,"Everyone was concerned about you and began to look for days.We will bring you home."Rose says,suddenly feeling dizzy and lightheaded,"Th-Thank...you..."And suddenly,the young lady collapsed into the grass and the guard said,"She collapsed!Come on men!Me must bring her home at once!"So  
they laid her body on a horse and brought her back to Villeneuve.  
Meanwhile,Lefou was trying to calm himself when suddenly he saw the royal guards.He ran over to them."Did you see any signs of them?If so,please tell me!"The lead guard removed his helmet."We didn't find Gaston,however,we did stumble upon Ms Rose.He moved over and Lefou saw his bride lain on the horse and gasped.The guard added,"It appears that the man has been beating her.When we met her she had collapsed.Im not sure if she has been eating either.But I guarantee,when we find Gaston,he WILL be punished."Lefou was stiff and slowly nodded his head as he held his Rose's hand."Thank you,Monsieur.Ill bring her home."So the guards left and Lefou carried Rose into their home and laid her into the bed.She slowly opened her eyes as her husband cupped her cheek."Ugh...Lefou?Where-Where am I?"Lefou purred,as he caresses her face,"Shhh,my love.Youre safe at home with me.I called a doctor over here to check you out.Darling,what has he done to you?"Rose told her husband the horror she had to endure from being kidnapped to violence."He didn't,you know,force you into bed with him,did he?"Rose shook her head,"No.He just drank a lot and hit me."There was a long pause."Rose buried her face in his chest as she wept until she couldn't weep anymore .Lefou held his bride as tight and as gentle as he could.'Gaston isn't going to get away with this.Ill see to it that he gets what he deserves.'"Rose?"She looked into his eyes."Yes,Lefou?"He asked,"Can I get you something to eat?You look starved."Rose smiled,"Id like a croissant,with some milk,if that's ok."The Frenchman replied,"Anything for you,darling."


	15. The Trial

The following day,Gaston was caught and brought in to trial-a trial concerning Gaston's fate.All of Villeneuve arrived.The guards brought in Gaston,who was chained up."Let me go,you fools!Do you know who I am?!"One guard replies,"Oh,we know who you are!"And he elbowed him in the stomach.Finally Prince Adam arrived with Belle."Well,if it isn't the famous Gaston.I have heard a lot about you.With the looks of things,it isn't good,at all.First of all,you raided my castle,attempted to murder my beloved's father,and now you kidnapped and violently assaulted an innocent lady,believing that it was my Belle."Gaston asked,"Wait,how do you know about the raid on the castle?"The Prince glared at him."I was once the Beast you attenpted to kill.The curse was broken when I learned to love and was loved in return.But this isn't about me.But about you.I can see that you are beyond able to change,so I sentence you to be hanged the end of this week.Court dismissed."  
Gaston gulped.'Hanged?I will be hanged?No,no,no!'"Im sorry!!Ill do anything!Just don't hang me.I can change!Lefou!"Lefou just turned away in disgust.The guards dragged the weeping Gaston away.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well,that's it folks!What do you all think?Post in the comments.But please,no cussing or vulgar language.


	16. A new life

It has been a month since Gaston's trial.The villagers destroyed his statue and his tavern was taken over by Lefou,who now sings for the villagers;turns out they adored his voice and he makes a large some of money a night.Everything Gaston related had been burned.The Bimbettes now despised the hunter and found their own men who love and cherish them.Gaston's former companions,Tom,Dick and Stanley apologized to Belle's father,Maurice and pretty much everyone who they hurt with Gaston.They now help out with the local library and even with Maurice. Lefou was driving his carriage to his new home when he saw Rose gleaming with joy and stood on the porch."Oh!Lefou!Im so happy that you're home!"Lefou smiled and embraced his bride."Oh,my Rose.You look happier than usual.Whats gotten into you?"Rose blushed."Well,lately I haven t been feeling myself,so I went to the doctor to see what was wrong,and...well...we are having a baby!"Lefou froze.He was going to be a father.He teared up."Oh,my darling."Rose asked,worried,"Are you not happy,Lefou?"Lefou held her."Rose,I just found out that we will be parents.This may be the happiest day of my life."He planted a soft,warm kiss on Rose's lips."Im glad to hear that,Lefou.I'm as happy as you are."


End file.
